TRADUCCION Uss california
by lilycullenswan
Summary: TRADUCCION Bella y Edward comparten una amistad extraña, pero sobre todo en secreto. Ellos eran todo el uno al otro, hasta que un día ... Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Mi mejor amigo

Era un lunes como cualquier otra en la escuela secundaria en Forks. Se trata de casi las ocho de la mañana y Bella Swan está esperando en la puerta de la sala de biología. Un poco más adelante, las puertas cortafuegos de doble golpe se escuchan cerrar. Ella sonrió. Ella sabe que él acaba de llegar. No hay una sola persona puede hacer tanto ruido: Edward Cullen, el chico malo de Forks. Pero ella lo sabe, cerrar una puerta es sólo la última señal que indica la llegada de Edward Cullen en la escuela secundaria. Todas las mañanas, durante más de un año, es la misma cosa: el sonido de un potente motor, el frenado y giro en ángulo recto en seco a una velocidad mucho más alta que permiten seguir una maniobra para aparcar su coche junto a un camión rojo que se desvaneció de edad. Este camión es el de la Bella. Oficialmente, Edward estaciona allí cada mañana porque este vehículo es el que teme el menor impacto debido a su mal estado (a pesar de que Bella, dice que su camión está en perfecto estado). Extraoficialmente, esto es así simplemente porque desde hace casi un año y medio, Edward Cullen se estacionó junto a su mejor amiga, pero esta versión, nadie lo sabe.

Edward llegó y se fue al frente de Bella, este último le sonrió.

- ¿Qué? , Preguntó secamente

Ella no dijo nada y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Entró en la habitación, ella lo siguió y se establecieron en su mesa.

Una y otra vez la misma cosa. Y ha sido así más de un año.

Todo comenzó pocos meses después de la llegada de Bella a Forks, después de que el nuevo matrimonio de su madre y su inestabilidad geográfica de la joven pareja.

Por lo tanto, a los 17 años, se fue con su padre, Charlie, que no vio hasta entonces sólo episódicamente. Edward Cullen había sido considerado durante mucho tiempo el hombre más guapo de la escuela secundaria, y con razón. Él era el niño mimado de las damas, que habían creado una especie de Club de Fans oficial, esto era en realidad un grupo de la banda que nunca falló a punto de desmayarse cuando él estaba cerca. Este no parece que les prestara la menor atención. Pero todo esto no duró mucho. Por razones desconocidas para todos, el comportamiento de Edward sufre un cambio radial. El estudiante brillante e introvertido dio paso a un convertirse en el perturbador de los maestros principales. El primer encuentro entre Bella y Edward se fue explosiva. Fue el segundo día en Forks Bella. Cuando ella fue al parqueo, Edward había pasado a aparcar en su lugar. Bella había estado conmocionada y no podía recordar dar largos cuernos. Edward había dejado su coche y no había arrojado ninguna luz. Bella se puso furioso y su ira sólo se redobló cuando llegó a la biología, su tema favorito, y que su maestro señaló el lugar que sea suyo, el único asiento vacío en la habitación contigua a la plaza Edward Cullen. Este no era el más feliz que obligó a esta asociación. Si él estaba solo en su mesa, que no era, por una vez, debido a su comportamiento, sino porque tenía un nivel mucho más alto que los otros estudiantes en la clase. Por lo tanto, no quería que se le asignaran una "boba". Este temor, Bella también lo compartía. En Phoenix, que había seguido cursos avanzados en ese tema y unirse con el tonto de servicio no le dio ninguna razón para alegrarse. Los primeros minutos de esta "colaboración" era tan frío, que podría tener sólo a sí mismos para resolver el problema de la fusión de los hielos polares. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta los dos de ellos que su nivel fue finalmente iguales. Después de este hallazgo, la tensión entre ellos se hizo menos fuerte, aunque siempre ha querido a Bella a Edward por su plaza de aparcamiento.

No fue sin embargo hasta finales de la primavera que su relación evolucionó. Era un sábado, no es como cualquier otro: que estaba bien, pero por desgracia para Bella, Ángela, su mejor amiga estaba enferma y no podía reunirse con ella para una salida en Port Angeles. Para pasar el tiempo, Bella decidió hacer una pausa en el claro que había descubierto unas semanas antes. Un lugar simplemente maravilloso que llamó a la paz. Así que ella tomó su bolso, una manta y recogió sus obras de Jane Austen. Cuando ella entró en el claro, Bella no se dio cuenta de inmediato, que no fue la única que conocía este lugar mágico. Estaba sentado en silencio, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol, con las piernas largas y musculosas se extendía ante él. La luz del sol, un corte entre el follaje del árbol estaban jugando en el pelo, acentuando sus aspectos más destacados de cobre. Era simplemente para morirse, una aparición celestial de verdad. Lástima que tiene un mal carácter. Pero luego se daría la vuelta, levantó la cabeza.

- Bella?- pregunto Edward

Se dio la vuelta.

- Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

No había rabia en el tono que había utilizado, no sólo me pregunto.

- Lo mismo que lo que parece, llegué a leer y disfrutar un poco de sol en uno de los lugares más bonitos que conozco. Pero te voy a dejar.

- ¡No!

Pronunció la palabra con urgencia, como si por instinto, tenía miedo de su pareja.

- ... Quiero decir, puedes quedarte. Tú eres la primera persona que veo aquí, pensé que era el único que conoce este lugar.

- ¡Oh! ... Bueno ... voy a ponerme allí.

- Como quieras, no hay tanto espacio suficiente para los que estamos aquí

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Por qué dices?

- No lo sé. Tal vez debido a su gran tamaño del ego.

Sonrió ante ese comentario. Era la primera vez que Bella lo vio sonreír. La escena era tan encantadora como la ofrecida por el Glade.

- Pero parece que muerde! Bella Swan sabe morder, primero!

- Pero parece que Edward Cullen del humor y que sabe más que sonrisa! Esa es la primera vez.

- Bueno, una en todas partes.

- Lo siento, 2-1!

- Usted es realmente asombrosa cómo hija.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, le pidió a la defensiva.

- No mucho, excepto que yo no había notado que eras diferente de las otras chicas.

Al decir esto, estaba pensativo.

- Y yo nunca había notado que podía ser agradable durante 5 minutos.

Sonrió de nuevo. Y si seguía iba a hacer la mentira y actuar como los demás y acaba de saltar sobre él. Para un mejor control, Bella le dio la espalda y comenzaron a establecerse. Pero no había terminado la primera página de su libro, una voz interrumpió.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Ella lo miró con una mirada negra ,de enojo por haber interrumpido en su lectura. Dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación antes de contestar.

- Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio.

- ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Qué? Usted tiene un problema con los autores clásicos?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa y se volvió hacia ella para descubrir su libro. Era una colección de comedias de Shakespeare. Sorpresa, Bella abrió los ojos muy abiertos.

- Edward Cullen lectura de Shakespeare! Definitivamente, me he visto todo!

- soy una sorpresa.

- Me doy cuenta de esto, pero ...

- ¿Pero?

-Hay algo que no entiendo.

Parece que aman la literatura, la biología, y ni siquiera tratan de decir lo contrario! Usted obtiene lo suficiente en otras materias que los profesores tienen otras razones que su comportamiento para que el fuera así.

- Y que no te entiende, señorita Swan?

- Su comportamiento! Te comportas como el último de los idiotas ...

- Gracias por el cumplido ...

- ... Entonces, parece obvio que esto no es totalmente el caso.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso?

- Los idiotas no leen a Shakespeare. Es una verdad universal.

- Tengo mis razones. Pero si usted lo repite a alguien, estás muerta señorita Swan.

- Hum hum, Edward Cullen, el capo de la Escuela Secundaria de Forks pondría en peligro la hija del jefe de la policía del pueblo?

- Es posible ... y el hecho de que eres la hija del Jefe Swan no hizo nada para proteger a la señorita Swan.

- Me di cuenta de eso. El hecho de que yo soy la hija del jefe Swan no le molesta que me pongan en mi lugar!

- ¡Oh, Bella me dice que todavía me quiere por eso! Hay que decirlo sólo para ver su cabeza que valió la pena.

- Oh ... Oh ... Oh, muy divertido. Me moría dela risa, te he quitado, no tengo las costillas doloridas.

- Eres demasiado cínica señorita Swan.

- ¿Qué quieres? Probablemente leer demasiado Jane Austen.

- Esta es la razón por la que leí las comedias de Shakespeare, tratando de ser gracioso.

- Usted tal vez debería cambiar autor, Shakespeare, la única diferencia entre la comedia y la tragedia, la cifra de muertos. No podemos decir que es muy divertido hasta ahora.

- Un poco simplista como un concepto, pero mal no.

Y continuó hablando de Shakespeare, sino también de Jane Austen, las hermanas Bronte y otros autores, antiguos y recientes, que amaban.

¿Es así nació la extraña amistad entre la hija del Jefe de la Policía y el "Bad Boy" de Forks.

Ellos se acostumbraron a estar en esta limpieza tan a menudo como sea posible. Le dieron los nombramientos por el texto que se eliminaron de manera sistemática por la sencilla razón de que Ángela tenía la molesta costumbre de cavar en el teléfono a Bella como la hermana de Edward con la suya. Ellos sabían que el número de memoria el otro, siempre por las mismas razones.

La actitud de Edward no había cambiado. Él siempre mantuvo esta imagen de chico malo. El conflicto entre él y los profesores eran comunes, como con sus padres. Ellos a veces se piensa que Edward era un animal atrapado, que intenta por todos los medios para liberarse. Parecía ser él mismo cuando eso terminó. Bella estaba muy exasperada, ella quería hablar con él libremente, saludarlo al llegar a la escuela en la mañana en vez de ignorarlo soberanamente, excepto cuando se espera otro antes de ir en Biología . Pero era eso o nada, y no estaba segura de que pueda hacer sin él. A medida que llegué a conocerlo, Bella se sentía atraída por él. Las barreras que había ganado en su contra fueron cayendo una tras otra. Él ocupaba sus pensamientos ... día y noche. No podía ayudarse a sí misma, sus propios sentimientos la abrumaron. Ella se enamoró de él total e irrevocablemente, pero, estaba lejos de estar dispuesta a admitirlo.

El pasado fin de semana antes de las vacaciones de verano, iba a pasar sola en casa. Charlie fue, de nuevo, de pesca y no volvería antes del domingo, recibió mensajes de Ángela y Edward no había contestado. A pesar de la falta de lluvia y el sol parecía atravesar las nubes, que tenía los calcetines morales. Y qué mejor manera de elevar la moral de que una bella historia de amor. Se seleccionó una de las películas que más amaba, para siempre. La película bien podría haber tenido cerca de 10 años, no había envejecido un poco. Puso el disco en el reproductor de DVD a su habitación y se sentó cómodamente en su cama. Ella estaba tan absorta en su película, él se aferró con las dos manos al borde de la ventana. Solo lanzó un aullido de despertar a los muertos cuando paso la ventana para entrar y se extendió, miserablemente en su piso. Por temor a que ella saltara de la cama, pero ella tiro las sabanas y bajo de la cama se tropezó con las sabanas. El desde donde estaba, vio que ella reconoció de inmediato al intruso. Este último todavía estaba en el suelo, doblado de risa.

- Cullen Maldita sea, no veo cuál es la gracia!

- No es gracioso porque no has visto tu cara y que es lo que acaba de difundirse.

- Ah ... ¡Ah! Es verdad que es gracioso, ella contestó con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras que de pie.

Ella se acercó a él, él se puso de espalda y sonrió. Ella no sonrió

- ¿Tiene previsto permanecer allí?

-No, si me ayudan a levantarme, me contestó alargando su mano, ella le agarró la mano. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, tiró de su brazo. Desequilibrado, se extendió a lo largo de él. Se encontraron frente a frente, sujetando a Bella a la tierra por su peso. Edward dejó de reír. Sus ojos eran más oscuros de lo habitual. La sensación del cuerpo contra el de Edward en Bella estaba causado tales sensaciones como las mejillas ardieron al instante. Se levantó de repente y abruptamente se alejó de Edward. Le tomó unos segundos para recuperarse de este golpe, el sufrimiento emocional y tan físico. Dejó de forma flexible.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Bella le preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí. En respuesta, él le ofreció una sonrisa brillante.

-soy el secuestrador ! Se anunció con orgullo.

¿-Llegaste realmente eliminar la hija del Sheriff? ¿Directamente en su habitación?

-¡ Por supuesto!

-Es cierto que el secuestro carece de la larga lista de fechorías de Edward Anthony Cullen, el Terrible.

-Exacto, viene, le dijo aprovechando las manos y las consiguientes a la ventana.

-UH... no estoy segura de que esto es una buena idea...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te a quitar?

-No, a través de la ventana

-vamos Bella, no tienes que tener miedo, que esto no es tan alto. En primer lugar, paso como si usted graves, he cogido a usted.

-Pasar por la ventana si quieres, me paso por las escaleras y nos juntamos abajo!

-cobarde!

-Qué pasa!

-Eres una cobarde Isabella Swan!

-mentiras! Es supervivencia

-Hecho como desee, pero no diga que todavía estoy aquí cuando tienes tus escaleras abajo.

Se volvió hacia la ventana y pasó una pierna en la apertura sentado a caballo en el borde.

-Edward...

Se volvió hacia ella y le dijo .

-Porque confío en Bella

Ella sabía qué hacer. Confianza, ella lo esperaba. Pero su miedo a caer fue fuerte. Fuerte pero no tanto como se sentía en la idea de que dejó sin ella. La decisión fue tomada. Ella rápidamente puso las zapatillas que estaban al pie de su cama y se unió a él. Se apodera de la mano que le tendía a él.

Girar primero y yo mismo, de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza en aprobación. Pasó la pierna por la ventana. El pulso de Bella se aceleró, él no va saltar! Y si, saltó por la ventana. Aterrizó en los pies, doblar las rodillas para absorber el choque y reequilibro colocando sus manos en el suelo. Se paró y volvió la mirada a Bella que estaba aún en la ventana

-Venga Bella, venga!

-YO...

-Si usted no puede saltar directamente, ponga un pie en la parte superior de la celosía que está justo debajo de su ventana y engánchelo hacia abajo. Si te caes te atrapare

Bella comenzó montada en el borde de la ventana pero dudó en hacerlo

-Bella, nuevamente le llamó Edward.

Ella puso su pie sobre el enrejado de madera, se apoyó y paso la otra pierna por la ventana. Ella puso su otro pie en la red un poco más bajo que el primero. Se resbaló y, al no mantenerse en el alféizar de la ventana, ella cayó hacia atrás. Así que se espera chocar con el suelo, los hombros se reunió algo duro y un nudo se apretó en su pecho. Lo difícil era que ella había dado en el torso de Edward, y el lazo que se formó tenía los brazos con fuerza apretó contra él. Por reflejo, ella puso sus brazos propios con los de Edward, como para asegurarse de que no se deja ir. La posición no era desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, era muy agradable. Poco a poco, teniendo los brazos de Edward se hizo más débil y, finalmente, libere completamente su decisión.

- Ya ves, no fue tan difícil

- Es usted quien lo dice!

Sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Le tomó la mano y lo arrastró. Corrieron hacia el coche de Edward que estaba aparcado dos pies fuera de casa. Abrió la puerta y la cerró después de haber sido instalado. El lado del caballero de Edward el sorprendido aún. Se estableció a su vez y comenzó inmediatamente.Él mantuvo un ritmo acelerado hasta que estaba fuera de Forks.

- No vale la pena apresurarse, como que, de haber retirado la hermosa hija del sheriff, mi padre no pondrá en marcha a sus hombres en los talones antes de que él ha dado cuenta de mi desaparición. Esto no ocurrirá al menos hasta finales de esta noche o mañana por la mañana.

- Es muy mala suerte, yo esperaba que una buena persecución a través de las calles de Forks, que pondría un poco de animación. Y pobre niña que sufre del síndrome atroz de Estocolmo y un sheriff que habría hecho cualquier cosa para que me proteja de la furia de su papá.

- Síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿En serio?

- ¿Cómo explicarlo de otra manera?

- ¿Porque crees que yo te defienda? Lo que fumaban esta mañana, Cullen?

- ¡Nada! Usted sabe que no me toque este material Swan

- Lo sé, aunque a veces me pregunto...

Edward sonrió, y cerró el corazón de Bella.

- ¿Puedo por lo menos saber dónde vas a secuestrar?

- En el peor lugar de todos... la mejor tienda de música en Port Angeles.

Bella se echó a reír. Estar a solas con Edward en una tienda de discos debe ser una experiencia conociendo su pasión por la música. Edward conducía a gran velocidad, comenzó un breve periodo de tiempo para llegar a Port Angeles. Pasaron parte de su tarde en la tienda para el deleite del vendedor, encantado de ver a su mejor cliente. Después, Edward propuso a Bella ir a dar un paseo en una de las playas cercanas a la ciudad. Ella aceptó.

En esta playa, hacía sol y la arena estaba casi caliente. En el exterior, que no estaban solos en esta playa.

- Wow, mis dos mejores estudiantes perdidos en una playa lejos de Forks.

Volvieron a encontrar su profesor de biología con su esposa. Las mejillas de Bella se convirtieron rojas, al menos si era posible.

- Hola Sr. Banner, Sra. Banner... Edward les dio la bienvenida. Bella estaba dispuesta a ver las ballenas.

- Yo no sé usted, como un apasionado de la biología marina.

- Sobre todo que Bella no ha visto alguna vez desde que se encentraba en Phoenix, ella podía ver, así que me sentí mal por ella.

- tienes corazón Edward

Se echaron a reír.

- Supongo que también están ahí para eso.

- En efecto, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido todavía la oportunidad de ver

- En este caso, buena suerte.

- Para ustedes también, Bella, Edward.

- Adiós señor Banner, Bella se atrevió.

- ¡Oh, Edward, no se olvide de traerla de vuelta. Charlie está muriendo para conseguir que quede en una de sus celdas por varios meses, creo que la tentación sería demasiado grande esta vez por allí para resistir.

- ¿No realmente, yo no tenía la intención de hacer lo que quisiera.

El Sr. Banner y su esposa se fueron.

- Las ballenas?

- Sí, eso sucede, sólo cepillos para su boda y resulta que uno puede ver la costa.

- Es extraño que llamó a mi padre por su nombre. Por lo general, la gente habla de " Jefe Swan "

- Tu padre no tedijo? Fueron juntos a la escuela y el Sr. Banner es el hijo del ex sheriff para que se conocían bastante bien en realidad.

- No lo sé. En cualquier caso, la actitud del Sr. Banner con usted es totalmente diferente a la de otros maestros.

- Eso es porque vio con claridad mi juego y yo no le di nunca un problema.

- Es cierto, la biología es el único que no he sido despedido. Realmente tiene que gustarle.

Edward se limitó a sonreír ante la idea de Bella. No se considera apropiado para revelar que no era el material que le fascinaba, pero su compañero.

Después de casi una hora caminando por la playa, Edward se volvió hacia el mar y le mostró el océano a Bella.

- Mira.

Bella esperó y, finalmente, vio un chorro de agua que brota de una forma oscura sobre la madre. Una ballena. Cuando cayó, pudieron admirar los dibujos formados bajo su cola. Segundos más tarde, vieron a otro. Esto les dio un espectáculo maravilloso, saltando fuera del agua y la dejó caer. La escena era sencillamente mágica. Sin decir una palabra, sin mirar, la mano de Edward se encontró con la de Bella y permaneció allí todo el tiempo que pasaron en esta playa.

Decir que la complicidad y la amistad compartida por Bella y Edward se convirtió en un poco más que la amistad no es fácil de definir. Todo lo que puedo decir es que después de este día en Port Angeles, no era realmente como ellos.

**Hola chicas! **

**Esta es una traducción de una hermosa historia la original es de Estl y con ella nos estamos coordinando para que sea una mejor traducción. Espero nos apoyen en esta nueva aventura.**

**Ahora mi vida eres tu será su prox actualización el día domingo. **

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Las quiere**

**Lily.**


	2. vozyo

Capitulo 2

Eran conscientes, tanto uno como el otro que algo había ocurrido en esa playa  
Asustada por sus propios sentimientos, trató de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ¿es realmente posible hacer caso omiso de lo que uno siente cuando uno tiene 17?

Bella no sabía realmente dónde estaba. Esto se convirtió, para ella cada vez más agobiante. Ella no se atrevió a hablar con Edward, que tomaría demasiado riesgo para el mundo y que iba a hacer algo que podría desprenderse de ella.

El comportamiento de Edward había cambiado demasiado. Fue más violento, más provocativo de lo que había sido, por lo que la vida aún más imposible que los que le rodean ya un clima de conflicto permanente con todo el mundo. La pobre señora Cullen casi había perdido el sueño y el Dr. Cullen pensaba más y más a mandarlo a la escuela militar. Bella tenía el corazón roto por este comportamiento pero él no le había dicho nada. Una vez más intentó explicar su comportamiento y aún una vez, tenía patada en toque. En estos momentos, Bella enormemente lamentó la ausencia de su madre errática, porque bajo su iluminación exterior, ella sabía muy bien identificar a las personas y las relaciones entre ellos, a continuación, quizás podrían decirle lo que estaba mal con Edward y qué tipo de amistad que ambos compartían. Ella hubiera sabido qué hacer con Edward, para qué, finalmente, se compromete a dar lo que tiene en el corazón y que La roge a convertirse en una persona a la antítesis de lo que realmente es, un hombre joven de gran bondad, cuidadoso, un poco tímido y, parece, relativamente romántico.  
Los únicos momentos de respiro que ofreció su comitiva fueron cuando él tomó su coche el sábado y hasta el domingo, para ir a ninguna parte. El apaciguamiento era tal que nadie se había dado cuenta de que en estos tiempos, otra persona estuvo ausente Bella Swan. La única cosa que podemos señalar es que, Edward volvió más tranquilo, más pacífico.

La mayor parte del tiempo, los dos "amigos" se fue a Port Ángeles o Taholah, al sur de Forks. A veces iban allí cada uno por su lado, a veces juntos. Sus salidas eran como, cada vez, a lo que ocurrió después de la eliminación del sobrenombre Bella. Excepto una vez. Esta vez, Bella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Ella había hecho una cita con Edward finales de esta semana por el texto:

cita donde c

Sab 23:00

ni una palabra

B.

Edward acababa de confirmar la cita con un movimiento de cabeza en la esquina de un pasillo. Anticipándose a su nombramiento, con una sonrisa fija en los labios, lo que atrajo la atención de Ángela.

- Puedo saber de qué te ríes?

- de nada por qué?

- Bella, no me tomes por un idiota si no me gusta.

- Ángela te lo ruego! me prefieres hacer la cabeza? ¿Por qué es que cada vez que sonrió debe haber una razón?

- De acuerdo, me rindo. Pero realmente hay algo malo en ti Bella.

- bingo! weber no es ninguna sorpresa

Las dos chicas saltaron y se volvió como un solo hombre (o por lo menos una mujer ^ ^). Edward Cullen estaba detrás de ellos colgaba una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

- Siempre es agradable Cullen!

- Swan eres están contenta

Se fue riendo lo que hizo volver a muchos de los estudiantes en su camino. Bella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que esa risa no era natural, era frío y seco ... todo lo contrario de ellos que tenía el gran privilegio de poder escuchar mientras estaban solos . Pero la actitud de Edward , el confundido un poco, era la primera vez que él la estaba atacando directamente. Una explicación grave que se necesitaba.

El día después de lo que llamamos un altercado, Bella no le concedió la más mínima mirada a él joven, que tuvo el efecto de desestabilizar el turno. En su clase de biología, trató de explicarle , pero ella se mantuvo indiferente y distante, como la Bella a quien había conocido en enero. Se resignó, pensando que probablemente tendría una explicación para al día siguiente ... si viniera. Extrañamente, la simple idea de que puede cancelar la cita le provocó miedo en él, como si hubiéramos puesto un peso enorme en su corazón.

El sábado por la mañana, Edward llegó temprano en la Glade. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo que había perdido el apetito. Su ansiedad no lo dejó antes de ver a Bella salir de debajo de la copa del árbol en la pila de tiempo. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella todavía estaba enojada. Su enfoque voluntario, sus ojos oscuros, con los labios fruncidos, los pliegues que se inspira en la frente, enrojecimiento de las mejillas, mientras ella mostró su enojo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de resultar hermoso, incluso más que, absolutamente hermoso. Este simple pensamiento tuvo el efecto de hacerle sonreír. Grave error.

- No puedo saber lo que te hace sonreír Cullen?

- ¿Qué puede hacerme sonreír Swan, aparte de usted?

- Es cierto que una niña no está claro que la sonrisa!

- Así que eso es lo que hizo que os escandaliza?

Bella no respondió, simplemente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y lo lanzó una mirada asesina. Su actitud le hizo sonreír más. Bella Se acercó con sigilo. Dio la vuelta para llegar detrás de él.

- Bella, Bella, Bella ...

- ¿Qué?

Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

- Pobre Bella ...

la niña trató de deshacerse del abrazo de su amigo, pero él apretó con más fuerza, el ahora más firmemente contra él.

- Y creo que ayudará a evitar que se cocina para tu mejor amigo y ahora usted me hizo la cabeza ... que me enseñe a tratar de ser bueno y hacer el bien ...

Y le dio un beso tan ligero como una mariposa justo por debajo de la oreja que a activo una incontenible ola de temblores que se apoderó de todo el cuerpo. Pero antes de que fuera realmente el tiempo para reaccionar, Edward se reanuda.

- Bueno, no todo es bueno, pero debe tener un motivo para solicitar que viniera aquí esta mañana que no sea yo el infierno no?

Bella salió de su letargo. Este jodido, tan inocente como puede ser (bueno un beso aquí el cuello no es tan inocente como eso, pero es más de lo que en los labios ¿no?) Había regresado por completo.

- Eh ... sí ...

Edward levantó las cejas pero no dijo nada, simplemente mostrando una media sonrisa en la cara de la reacción de Bella.

- Sólo uno se llevará el coche.

- ¡Oh nooooooon Bella! No! Ok lo sé, quizá me he pasado un poco mucho, pero no vale la pena que me castigue así. Usted conoce a su viejo cacharro es incluso el doble por los caracoles.

- Escuche a Cullen, es que o no es nada! Lo que quieras!

En esta se dio la vuelta y regresó por el camino que tomó en un principio. Edward suspiró con resignación y la siguió. Durante todo el camino, Edward puso mala cara en su rincón, lo que inevitablemente Bella sonrió.

- No puedo saber lo que te hace sonreír Swan?

- ¿Qué puede hacerme sonreír Cullen, aparte de usted?

Después de unos segundos ambos fueron llevados, una risa enorme. La risa que les dejó que cuando se acercaron a Port Ángeles.

- Port Ángeles?

- Tal vez ...

- Bella, escupe la canción!

- Verá

Bella se detuvo su automóvil en una calle lateral de la calle principal de Port Ángeles. Ideal para cualquier persona que pasa a través de Port Ángeles puede ver una camioneta de color rojo muy antigua, puede pertenecer sólo a una persona en particular. Ella es descendiente del coche se detuvo a su compañero después de él. Sólo se detuvo cuando se enfrentaban el restaurante italiano más famoso de la ciudad, "Bella Italia", famosa por sus raviolis de setas

- Usted me lleva a cenar? Te has ganado la lotería Swan ?

- No, pero parece que el lunes es su cumpleaños y creo que valdría la pena celebrar.

- Hmm ... MWe

- Edward tendrá 18 años! Y entonces es más fácil para mí celebrar hoy que el lunes. No estoy segura de que todo el mundo entendería si yo incrustar la celebración de su familia.- Edward se echó a reír nerviosamente.

- No, eso es seguro

Entraron en el restaurante. Bella vino, y camino a los rincones más remotos del restaurante, tan remota que era imposible de ver desde la entrada del restaurante. Los protegerían de los curiosos que, por casualidad, podía reconocer "a través de allí ". Ellos compartieron, de buen humor, un gran plato de pasta y un postre, trajeron lo que parecía ser un tiramisú cubierto de velas.

Al ver que esto suceda, Edward no pudo evitar la mirada divertida de Bella. A su favor, él apagó las velas y la despidió bruscamente a la camarera que traía el plato y no se avergüenza de él hizo que los ojos a pesar de la presencia de Bella.

-vamos Bella pude tener mejor celebración de mi cumpleaños ! Usted tomó su restaurante favorito, ordenó su comida favorita y su postre favorito.

- ¡Eh! Voy a recordar que mi plato favorito es su plato favorito y nunca he visto escupir a un postre tiramisú o lo otro!

- Ok! Muy bien, han atravesado el día. No me puedo resistir a lo dulce! ¿Es usted feliz?

- Sí, mucho.

El ambiente era relajado. No eran más que felices de estar juntos, lejos de cualquier cosa que podría arruinar su vida. Es en estos tiempos en los que podrían ser ellos mismos, Bella, una chica divertida y juguetona, y Edward, un chico fantástico.

- Ahora tu regalo!

- ¿Qué? No me digas que me compro algo!

- Si es suyo.

Ella le entregó una caja cuadrada de unos cuatro centímetros de la cara envuelta en un papel verde esmeralda.

- Bella ...

- Se abre antes de putear! Tú eres peor que yo para los regalos.

Desenvolvió el papel con cuidado y abrió la caja. Allí se encontró con una correa de cuero hermosa cerrada por dos clips metálicos. Sus iniciales fueron grabadas en una pulsera de cuero artístico.

- ... Es simplemente hermoso, gracias Bella

Su voz era más ronca de lo habitual, traicionando a su emoción. Bella sonrió.

- ¿En serio? Te gusta?

Edward respondió sólo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, simplemente causando un aumento repentino de la mariposa en el estómago de Bella. Al ver que estaba luchando con el tema, se decidió a intervenir.

- Espera, yo te ayudaré.

Agarró la correa y le pregunto

- ¿Qué muñeca?

Edward pensó por un momento antes de extender su muñeca izquierda la del lado del corazón. Bella colocó la pieza de cuero en la muñeca y la cama pasar las correas para que pueda cerrarse. Cuando hubo terminado, Edward se inclinó sobre ella, la besó en la mejilla con la mayor ternura que pudo y le susurró "gracias" al oído de Bella. Las mejillas de esta última se tornaron roja.

Después de la comida, se dirigieron al borde del agua, de la mano.

De camino a casa, Edward se acercó al tema de la fiesta que comenzaría 15 días después.

- Tenemos que ir a dar una vuelta a Olimpia uno de los cuatro, estoy seguro de que nunca vas allí.

- No, es cierto, pero lo deje para más tarde, voy a reunirme con mi madre en Jacksonville vacaciones temprano.

- ¡Qué! ¿Te vas? Pero ...!

La cara de Edward sonriendo hasta ese momento se esfumo.

- ¡Eh! Han pasado casi 6 meses que no he visto a mi madre!

El joven no dijo nada, prefiriendo mantener sus ojos en la carretera.

- Edward ...

Él no contestó todavía.

Cuando se acercaron a Forks, Edward le dijo a Bella que parara el coche.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?

- Isabella detén el coche.

Sorprendida por el tono frío y duro que había utilizado, ella obedeció y se quedó en la parte baja, literalmente muerta de miedo de no saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Una vez que el vehículo se detuvo, abrió la puerta salió.

- Voy a caminar hasta mi casa. Una gran fiesta Swan.  
Cerró la puerta y se alejó. Bella comenzó de nuevo. Ella estaba demasiada alterada por lo que acababa de gastar tratando de entender. El día, aunque había comenzado mal, sin embargo, fue mucho más allá ...

Intentó durante todo el día domingo para juntarse con Edward, pero el parecía no hacer caso. El lunes por la mañana se estacionó en su lugar habitual, justo al lado de Bella, pero no se fijan en ella, lo mismo para su clase de biología. Este paseo continuó durante toda la semana y la próxima semana también. Bella no podía soportar. Se sentía rechazada, abandonada por completo. Cada noche le envió un mensaje de texto a Edward y pasó parte de su tarde para esperar pacientemente a que él respondiera, pero nada, el silencio de la radio, y luego pasó el resto llorando por la noche. Ángela estaba tratando de llegar a hablar, pero ella había puesto su actitud a la cuenta de su inminente partida para la Florida y el hecho de que salía de su padre y sus amigos. Este último había consolado, sino que podía, aunque sabía que no era la única razón para el mal humor de su amiga.

.

El día antes de irse a Florida, Bella terminó de preparar su maleta en su habitación. Charlie se había dormido ya y roncaba durante un tiempo. Su corazón era pesado. Hace dos semanas que no habían tenido ningún contacto con Edward y ella apoyó cada vez menos esta situación. El día antes de que ella estuviera a punto de pedir una explicación antes de toda la escuela, pero ella prefirió guardar silencio en lugar de llamar la atención sobre él. Ella estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no lo vi pasar a través de su ventana. Ella no se percató de su presencia hasta que él puso su mano sobre su hombro. Ella hizo una buena y habría gritado si no hubiera puesto su mano sobre su boca. Para mantenerlo en secreto, se aferró a su brazo.

- Bella Shh ... soy solo yo

Con suavidad, retiró la mano de su boca, de inmediato lamentando su contacto.

- Edward? Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Yo no quiero que te vayas sin que te dije adiós.

Tenía una risa ligera teñido de ironía.

- ¿En serio?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Bella, sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

- Escucha Bella ... lo siento. Me comporté como un idiota en las últimas dos semanas.

- Y es ahora cuando te das cuenta de los Cullen? Eres lento para el juego!

- De hecho, es la mirada que me diste ayer que me hizo reaccionar. Realmente pensé que me iba a ir al infierno en frente de todos.

- Realmente pensé demasiado. Confesó que someterá a votación.

Edward miró a Bella y se quedó mirando fijamente. De repente se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos, presionándola con fuerza contra él. Primera sorpresa, Bella no responde, pero terminó o alrededor de Edward y apretar en su contra.

Se quedaron un rato. Es Edward, quien se movió primero, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Bella.

- Lo siento mi Bella. Me he comportado como un egoísta. Yo no quería que me dejaras.

Bella levantó la vista y lo miró con incredulidad.

- Me voy para las vacaciones Edward.

- Lo sé. Pero la vida en Forks se convertirá en un infierno sin ti.

- No digas estupideces Edward Cullen! Has sobrevivido sin mí durante casi 18 años, debe s sobrevivir dos meses, ¿verdad?

- Usted acaba de decir, yo hice eso para sobrevivir sin ti.

El corazón de Bella atornillado al terminar su frase. Ella no sabía que la respuesta de él y Edward realmente no sabía por qué había pronunciado estas palabras, sin embargo, encontró un eco en su corazón. Esta confesión dio lugar a un cierto malestar.

- Vamos a estar en contacto? Comenzó con suavidad

- si Swan !

Se incluye a Bella en sus brazos y apretó con fuerza contra su corazón, dejándose llevar por la sensación de bienestar que se desencadenó en él.

- Es mejor que me vaya. No estoy seguro de que el sheriff sepa lo que hago en el dormitorio de su amada hija después de la medianoche.

- No estoy segura tampoco.

Luego se iría a través de la ventana de Bella se detuvo.

- Edward

- Bella?

- ¿Tengo alguna vez una vez más, como esa clase de idiota!

- Swan en realidad no, yo no voy a dejarte ir.

- Bella

- Edward?

- No te olvides de volver Swan ...

- No en realidad, no se va a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente.

Antes de desaparecer en la noche, Edward dio a Bella su mejor sonrisa. Su imagen también apareció en el rostro de Bella. Todavía estaba allí cuando partió a la mañana siguiente de la Florida.

.

La llegada de Bella en el aeropuerto de Jacksonville dio lugar a una gran escena de abrazos ente madre, hija y su padrastro. Todos estaban felices de estar juntos de nuevo.

Renée era muy curiosa acerca de la nueva vida de su hija en Forks y mucho más cuando éste le dijo que esta vida le gustó más de lo que nunca hubiera querido querer

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es el nombre de él?

- No entiendo lo que dices mamá

- Bella, no me tomes por tonta que no lo soy. La única cosa que puede hacer Forks interesante es la presencia de un muchacho dime entonces al menos cómo se llama.

Frente a la palabra de su madre, Bella enrojeció furiosamente.

- Así que estoy en lo cierto! Había un tipo ahí! Tu padre debe estar enfermo. Es extraño que no me haya hablado.

- Él no te ha dicho porque no tiene nada que decir. Edward y yo sólo somos amigos.

- Edward? Solo amigos ...?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¿Y qué dice tu padre de esta amistad? No le agrada, ¿verdad?

- Él no lo sabe.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

- No lo sabe porque nadie en Forks sabe que somos amigos.

- Ustedes me intrigan Bella. Me resulta difícil de entender. Si son sólo "amigos" por qué se esconden?

- Digamos que Edward no es el muchacho ...del que se habla mucho alrededor de Forks.

- Y lo cierto es que a tu padre lo desaprueba. Francamente querida, yo estaría de acuerdo con él. Yo sé que los chicos malos son muy atractivos, pero no está dentro de la Bella, pensé que era más razonable.

- Mamá, Edward no está nada mal. Su actitud rebelde es una fachada. Este es un niño muy inteligente, agradable, es incluso divertido a veces. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Se discute cualquier cosa y todo. Ustedes saben que gracias a él pude ver a las ballenas.

Renée se ve a su hija con cariño.

- ¿ tratas de hacerme creer que no estás enamorada de él?

Bella lanzó a su madre una mirada atónita y enrojecida severamente.

- Pero no ... No sé mamá. Siento cosas extrañas, pero no sé si esto es amor u otra cosa.

-, déjame ayudarte. Yo no soy tal vez una experta en relaciones amorosas. Sólo dime lo que sientes y te diré lo que pienso.

Bella comenzó a enumerar su madre sentía que ella se sentía diferente en su presencia, como ella se había sentido durante esas dos semanas que la había ignorado y, sobre todo el intenso bienestar que se había apoderado de ella la víspera de su partida, cuando él había tomado en sus brazos.

Cuando terminó su historia, Bella se mantuvo bastante tranquilo. Renée no tenía necesidad de pronunciar una palabra.

- ¡Dios mío ... tienes razón. Estoy enamorada de él ...

- Esto es lo que yo creo

- Pero ... ¿qué debo hacer? Bella le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Oh, mi amor.

Renée llevó a su hija en sus brazos y la meció con suavidad.

- Mi niña está en el amor, Renée cantaban alegremente

- ... Mamá, Bella siempre gruñía en brazos de su madre.

- Vamos, Bella. Esta es la cosa más hermosa en el mundo que estar enamorado.

- sino que también complica mucho las cosas. Y si Edward no se siente nada por mí o por lo menos no es lo mismo. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Tú lo harás No tengas miedo de sus sentimientos y de lo que me dijiste de Edward, a pesar de que no sentí era nada por ti, no hubiera reaccionado tan violentamente cuando le has dicho que pasarías tus vacaciones conmigo.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Bella sonó. Se dejó caer sobre ella. Un mensaje de Edward.

- ve Julieta, ve a cuidar de tu Romeo. Yo Voy a buscar la mía.

- Buenas noches mamá.

- Buenas noches cariño.

Después de discutir esto con el corazón abierto con su madre, Bella se sentía más ligero.

.

Según lo prometido, ella y Edward se mantuvieron en contacto durante todo el verano. Por correo, sino también por teléfono. Los medios de comunicación estos últimos era un buen motivo de risas de Renée y Phil, porque cada vez que sonaba el teléfono de Bella, ella se tiraba encima . Y si, por la más grande de las desgracias, no era un mensaje de Edward, su rostro siempre mostró una expresión de profunda decepción.

Cada vez que ella le preguntó cómo estaba, él seguía diciendo vagamente, "estoy bien." pero ella sabía que estaba mal. Ella sabía, gracias a Ángela que le dijo un paseo por las bifurcaciones como un alma en pena, sino también por su padre, la última vez que había el teléfono le había dicho acerca de Edward.

- Este chico me está volviendo loco. Desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, no puedo contar la cantidad de basura.

Se rió un poco más el teléfono.

- Si yo no sabía que casi se podría decir que lo hizo para que yo no tengo tiempo para perder.

- Es muy divertido por cierto ... pero ya sabes papá, no es un tipo malo en el fondo.

- ¡Ah! Bella y mi corazón. Es cierto que trabajaste durante todo el año con él y no tenía ningún problema. Está casi solo en esto.

- ¿Tú crees-respondió ella con inocencia.

- No le interesa ir y no después de ir derecho a la hija del sheriff?

- Por favor, papá no me protejas del chico malo!

- Ah ah! Es un placer. Bueno, tengo que ir y que pasó con la mañana con Renée y ...

- Phil ...

- Sí, es cierto, Phil

- Estuvo bien, buen día papá.

Edward no parecía ir tan bien como él lo quería creer, pero ella le decía nada, ella sería esperar a volver a Forks. Nunca habría pensado, pero ella estaba ansiosa de volver a Forks. Ella no esperó para volver, ni frío, ni lluvia, pero estaba ansioso por encontrar a su amado. Su madre tenía razón, sólo un hombre puede hacernos amar a ese pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas del mes. Así, finales de agosto llegó a su fin. La separación entre madre e hija fue muy dolorosa. Ni la una ni la otra sabían cuando volverían a verse, pero tanto una como la otra sabían que esta separación era necesaria.

Bella estaba ansiosa por volver y era un eco de la alegría en el saber cuándo Edward había tenido el teléfono dos días antes de su partida. Él le dijo que estaba casi listo para su recogida en el aeropuerto, así que estaba impaciente. Ella se rió. Habían hecho una cita con dos días más tarde, en el claro.

Estos dos días parecía a Bella, una eternidad.

Cuando llegó al prado , Edward ya estaba allí, casualmente apoyado en un árbol, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al suelo.

- Edward

Él levantó la cabeza y su rostro se iluminó. La sonrisa que le mostró literalmente derretir la pobre Bella ya no era capaz del más leve movimiento. El joven se acercó a ella a un ritmo rápido, tan rápido que uno hubiera pensado que iba a correr. Sin perder el impulso, tomó a Bella en sus brazos y le dio vueltas a su alrededor.

-Parece que te has perdido, dijo la joven con un dejo de risa en su voz

-Swan sueñas demasiado.

Se echó a reír. Ellos se encontraron y nada más importa. Cuando Edward regresó a su casa esa noche, su madre habría jurado a verle sonreír, algo que no había visto en la cara de su hijo menor en mucho tiempo.

.

Con el regreso, su pequeño juego de nuevo. Edward garante junto a Bella, Bella en la sala de espera antes de la biología y la falta de comunicación entre ellos en público. Uno de los otros, ya que estaba acostumbrado a la casi rutinaria. Para sorpresa de todos, Edward fue castigado un poco. Bella se dio cuenta de que parecía más tranquilo, pero no sabía la razón.

En la mañana del 13 de septiembre, Bella se sorprendió al descubrir una pequeña caja de regalo de color azul en el borde de su ventana. Antes de ni siquiera haber leído la carta que se adjunta, ella sabía quién era. Una persona fue lo suficientemente loco como para venir y presentó un regalo durante la noche mientras su padre dormía junto a Edward. Abrió el sobre y leyó la palabra:

Feliz cumpleaños

XO

E.

Sí, era Edward. Un poco predecible como un niño? Bueno no del todo. Bella abrió la pequeña caja azul para descubrir un colgante de cristal azul, unido a un delgado cordón negro. Fue absolutamente hermoso. Bella no era de los que aman los regalos, pero allí estaba ella en el amor y luego fue un regalo de Edward ... se puede rechazar un regalo del hombre que amas ¡No!

Sin pensarlo, ella pasó el collar alrededor del cuello y cuando Edward cruzó esa mañana en una esquina, no podía dejar de levantar la mano a su disparo que dibujó una sonrisa de la joven.

- Yo sueño que acabo de ver a Edward Cullen sonreír?

- Puede ser. Quién sabe, los milagros pueden existir.

-eres una blasfemita Isabella Swan . Si mi padre te escuchara!

En la mención de que el pastor del padre de Ángela y sus sermones, se echó a reír.

.

Esa misma noche, se unió Edward a Bella en el claro.

- ¡Eh! Feliz Cumpleaños Señorita Swan. Que se están llevando ahora.

- La libertad para hacer lo que me plazca.

Se acercó a ella lentamente

- Por supuesto.

Se acercó un poco más.

- Hermoso collar, dijo, tomando la piedra azul entre los dedos.

Bella levantó la cabeza y miró hacia ella. Edward dejó a los dedos del cuello para venir a descansar en su clavícula. Su respiración se aceleró. Su rostro estaba tan cerca de su nariz que casi tocándola. En una fracción de segundo sus labios se tocaron, como la luz, como alas de mariposa, similar de alguna manera que lo hizo en el juego unos meses antes. Se separaron tan mareados como el uno al otro por lo que había sucedido. Se miraron unos segundos en el ojo. El Pulgar de Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella y luego se inclinó sobre su rostro, la captura de sus labios otra vez tan dulce. Esta vez, Bella respondió como debe ser en ese beso, pasando el brazo alrededor del cuello es de Edward y pegajoso en su contra. El hizo un gruñido a su compañera que puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para apretar contra él. El beso que compartieron ya no tenía nada más dulce y la luz. Era violento, lleno de fuerza y pasión.

Una cosa es cierta. Bella Swan siempre recordaría su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

**Hola chicas siento mucho la tardanza pero tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes familiares pero aquí estoy de regreso el capi de ahora mi vida eres tú lo publicare el lunes 6 a partir de las 7 pm hora salvadoreña. Espero que les esté gustando mucho la historia.**

**Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos. Son todos aceptados.**

**Las quiere **

**Lily**


End file.
